parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
"Ohzan" Part 14 - The Zombies and Koopalings Attack Disgust
Disgust: Are you what all the fuss was about? Daddy, daddy quickly! No wait, hold still. You may not be a superhero but you are one sweet little--There you go, what do you think? Why you little--Well, this is absolutely peachy. Come to study super heroes and I get my sketchbook pidged by a opossums! Give me that! Oh come on now, enough of this. I want this paper on the count of three. One, two, oh look, bananas! I can't believe you fell for that one. No, no, don't give me those crocodile tears. What would your parents have to say? Oh, you see? I told you they'd be cross. Go easy on him, children will be children. Whoa! zombies and Koopalings chasing at Disgust, expect Oh is coming and saves Disgust flying on the sky and out of the jungle. Disgust gasps and talks in a language penguin, Moat Monster out of Disgust's foot and falls off. Cut to Oh carrying and saves Disgust. Disgust: Put me down! Put me down! No, pick me up, pick me up, pick me up! pans back in the theater, where all of the super heroes in the audience are bawling. Rodolfo: That's the end of Ohzan. a Superman Come here, you. him tight when El Tigre lands on his shoulder Manny: *El Tigre roars* Shut up and look at the screen. Rodolfo: El Tigre's right. Look! goes back to movie to show the zombies and Koopalings chases again zombies and Koopalings attack and chase Oh and Disgust riding on jungle. Koopalings crashing into a force field she throws in his path. Moat Monster jumps for attacks Disgust's face. Disgust throws in his path Moat Monster crashing into a force field when Disgust and Oh jumps on tree. A thunder claps tree falls expect zombies and Koopalings are gone. Disgust: Huh? and Eddie siting with Boneyard Werewolf into a parachute, Crash hugs a sketchbook. Gallery Disgust smiles.gif|Disgust's Father: "Yes indeed. Now we should keep heading west..." Disgust is amazing.gif|Disgust loudly sighs Disgust broccoli.gif|"Oh! Aye!" Disgust smiles.gif|"Oh!" Disgust sighs Disgust broccoli.gif|Disgust gasps Disgust is amazing.gif|"Are you what all the fussy was about?" Disgust smiles.gif|Disgust sees look Crash and Eddie eats a acorns Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-9307 (1).jpg|"Daddy, daddy quickly!" Anger house boring.jpg|"No wait, hold still. You may not be a superhero but you are one sweet little--" A DEAD MOUSE!.png|"JASON'S DEAD MOTHER!" Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-9307 (1).jpg|"There you go, what do ya think?" Japanesetrailer2.jpg|Disgust writing to "Crash and Eddie on the jungle" and drawing Crash and Eddie sees he's gone on sketchbook page IA4-Beep! (Louis- -.-; ).JPG|"Oh, aha-ha!" A DEAD MOUSE!.png|"COOKIE!" IA4- Louis (gotta love that cutie).JPG|Crash and Eddie pidges on sketchbook and running away. Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-9307 (1).jpg|"Why you little Phillips--Well, this is absolutely easy cheese. Come to study super heroes and I get my sketchbook pidged by a opossums!" Oh think about.png|"Think about!" IA4- Louis (gotta love that cutie).JPG|Crash and Eddie cuts a sketchbook Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-9307 (1).jpg|"Give me that!" IA4- Louis (gotta love that cutie).JPG|Crash and Eddie hugs with sketchbook. Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-9307 (1).jpg|"Oh come on now, enough of this. I want this paper on the count of three. One, two, oh look, bananas!" Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9519.jpg|"Huh?" Disgust is amazing.gif|"(Laughter) I can't believe you fell for that one." IA4- Louis (gotta love that cutie).JPG|"(Crying)" Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-9307 (1).jpg|"No, no, don't give me those shark tears. What would your parents have to say?" A DEAD MOUSE!.png|"Yaaaaaah!" despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-5600.jpg|"a not Shark?" Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-9307 (1).jpg|"Oh, you see? I told you they'd be cross. Go easy on him, children will be children. Whoa!" A DEAD MOUSE!.png|Disgust gasps sees the grey wolves. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1286.jpg|The grey wolves chasing into Disgust A DEAD MOUSE!.png|"Yaaaaaaah!" Frozen-wolves.jpg|The grey wolves sees Oh saves Disgust. A DEAD MOUSE!.png|"Aww, I'm flying. What on earth am l... Huh?" Oh think about.png|Oh sees Randall eats a foot. Frozen-wolves.jpg|The grey wolves angrily. Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-9307 (1).jpg|"Get up! Get off!" Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8570.jpg|Oh grabs Randall's throat. Oh think about.png|"Looks like you're out of a job!" Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-9307 (1).jpg|"ALL RIGHT, COME ON, OVER THE PLATE. LET'S SEE THE OL' STUFF HERE, PAL. COME ON, NOW, CHUCK HIM, CHUCK HIM, BABY. HUM, BABY. HUM, BABY, HERE'S THE PITCH. AND HE IS... OUTTA HERE!" Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8621.jpg|- "Mama, another gator got in the house." - "ANOTHER GATOR?! GIVE ME THAT SHOVEL! COME HERE!" - "GET HIM, MAMA!" - "GET THAT GATOR!" animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-4906.jpg|The GWS angrily with happy are gone. Oh think about.png|"Gotcha!" madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4170.jpg|"3 Min. Beach of the off the some ba a more? ANOTHER GATOR?! GIVE ME THAT SHOVEL! COME HERE!" Trivia * The grey wolves angrily with happy are gone voiced by Tim Curry. * Oh says "Gotcha!" sees Disgust runs away onto a tree. Category:Tarzan Part